


Bilet

by Andzia267



Series: Lekturki szkolne uwu [2]
Category: Lalka | The Doll - Bolesław Prus
Genre: F/M, M/M, Melancholy, Pre-Slash, Surprise Kissing, Zasławek, lot balonem tm, romantyzm vs pozytywizm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Wokulski ma dla Ochockiego bilet na lot balonem.
Relationships: Izabela Łęcka/Stanisław Wokulski (wspomniane), Julian Ochocki/Stanisław Wokulski
Series: Lekturki szkolne uwu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629763
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fandom a sprawa polska





	Bilet

**Author's Note:**

> Ja mam wiele więcej wiele wcześniej zaczętych i nie spodziewałam się, że skończę właśnie ten

[Mój wokulski x ochocki edit na youtubie ](https://youtu.be/_hCo2VSKTco)

Ochocki niby nie był romantykiem i gardził wszystkim, co romantyczne, jednak gdy Wokulski go znalazł siedział na kamieniu przed wodą i patrzył w przestrzeń. Jego wędka brała, a on jakby tego nie zauważał. Coś go wyraźnie trapiło.  
Może spędzili razem zbyt dużo czasu namawiając się to na romantyzm to na pozytywizm, bo i on mniej o Izabeli myślał.  
– Panie Ochocki. – zawołał Wokulski podchodząc do kamienia.  
– Oh Panie Wokulski! – puścił wędkę do wody i energicznie wstał. – Znudził się Pan już moją kuzyneczką? – zaśmiał się – Czy wręcz przeciwnie potrzebujesz od niej odpoczynku? – położył dłoń na ramieniu Stanisława.  
– Nie obrażaj Panny Izabeli. – podniósł głos, a kąciki jego oczu poczęły latać  
– Usidliła Pana. – powiedział smutno nie przejmując się gniewem.  
– Mam dla Pana bilet na lot balonem, ale nie wiem, czy mogę go dać komuś, kto plami honor panny izabeli.  
– Wątpię, żeby kuzyneczka miała co plamić.  
Wokulski zrobił dramatyczny gest chowania biletu, ale Ochocki uprzedził go i odwrócił uwagę całując w usta. Wokulski upuścił bilet i stał jak wryty patrząc jak Julian podniósł go z ziemi z wielkim uśmiechem nie patrząc na niego wcale i pobiegł.  
Zatrzymał się w biegu, ale po chwili biegł już dalej.  
Wokulski stał tylko dotykając opuszkami palców swoje usta na których czuł jeszcze szorstkie wąsy Ochockiego.

**Author's Note:**

> Autorka nie podziela zdania Ochockiego o Izabeli


End file.
